


And then Winter Came

by SLq



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLq/pseuds/SLq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seishirou, Subaru, and Ueno Park. A usual set-up with an unusual end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And then Winter Came

**Author's Note:**

> What is new: Ending.  
> What is the same: Seishirou's obsession with Subaru. That never changes.

“Subaru-kun…”

Subaru clenches the ofuda between nerveless fingers. His lips are chapped by December’s wind, eyes wet with snow. Tears. His coattails whip about his hips, bloody ends dragging lines of fire upon the blemished earth. This is it. The end. Their last fight, last…anything, really.

Seishirou advances upon him, dark as the sky before sunrise, as sleep. Peaceful: his eyes, his smile – always smiling, always happy. Why would death be sad?

“Subaru-kun.” Closer now, the words caress his ear – offer warmth absent in their owner’s voice. Subaru shudders, all the colder with the heat of the bigger man leeching into his body; the expectation of its imminent absence makes this brief indulgence seem terrible, torturous. Even now, Seishirou shifts his weight, long legs moving –

—bending—

Subaru stares, wide-eyed, as the Sakurazukamori kneels by his feet in the frost. The man’s thick winter coat presses against the malleable whiteness, as if flowing atop a frozen sky, a cloud.

Seishirou’s eyes are smiling – even the fake one, albeit that is likely an illusion. Subaru has not noticed when the assassin had removed his ever-present sunglasses, does not heed the sound of traffic, of people’s voices bleeding through his failing kekkai—sees nothing, really, beyond the diamond-studded ring the man holds as an offering towards him.

“You are still size eight, aren’t you, Subaru-kun?” Seishirou, either not noticing or more likely not caring that Subaru appears to be a breath away from catatonic, carefully removes the ring from its elegant box and takes one of Subaru’s limp hands in his. The snow-drenched glove gives him a pause; both of _his_ hands are busy. Giving an almost noticeable shrug Seishirou leans forward, bites the loose cloth about Subaru’s middle finger, and pulls the glove off.

Subaru shudders at the sight, momentarily distracted.

Then a small, round object _that is most definitely, absolutely, for the love of all sacred_ not _an engagement ring_ is slipped on his finger, accompanied by a soft kiss to his upturned hand.

“Perfect.” Seishirou’s voice is more than pleased. He has stood up; dazed, Subaru lifts his face and tries to focus on Seishirou’s above him. “Now, only one thing remains.”

No.

“Subaru-kun—”

_No._

“—will you grant me the honor—”

“ _FUCK_ NO.”

The world seems to swirl and Subaru suddenly finds himself a good meter away from where he had been standing, Seishirou’s arms wrapped securely about his middle. _What…_

His eyes catch enraged purple. Oh.

Kamui marches towards them, pulling the Twin Sword out of the wet patch of snow bearing Seishirou’s indentation in passing.

“Get your hands _off_ him, you fucking sakura-sniffing pedophile, or I am going to skewer you on your own damn Tree!”

“Kamui…” Subaru tries to placate his friend. Pauses.

Why is he helping the Sakurazukamori anyway?

While he ponders the pros and cons of sicking Kamui on Seishirou, the assassin has already raised a moderate barrier between them and the fuming teen. Kamui takes a few hacks at it, but does not dare put too much power into his offensives, given that Subaru’s current position in the Sakurazukamori’s arms doubles as a human shield.

“Now, Shirou-kun, this is a very private occasion—”

“Shut the fuck up, you sick fuck,” Kamui snarls, hair whipping about his face with a little bit more than the winter wind. Seishirou smirks against Subaru’s cheek, pulling the younger man closer to his body.

The sound Kamui makes is reminiscent of an enraged bull.

Subaru thinks of the power lying dormant within both men’s flesh, thinks of the possible harm they could cause to each other—

“Mommy, what is that oniisan holding?”

Subaru’s heart stops. Very slowly, his head shifts to the left, wide eyes taking in the crowd that had collected on the street opposite Ueno Park’s border. His kekkai. His kekkai is gone, and there are people, and—

“Seishirou, illusion,” he hisses.

“I thought you did not approve of my magic.” Seishirou sounds positively smug.

Subaru elbows him in the stomach. “ _Now_.”

The night darkens around them. Subaru does not care what image Seishirou has chosen to show their curious audience in reality’s stead. As long as it does not feature a teenager wielding a sword, he is happy.

“Thank you.” Subaru mutters, mostly out of habit.

“Anything, dear.” Seishirou murmurs in his ear, and— is that a –? Kami-sama; embarrassment burns down to his toes.

“Subaru, step aside, and I promise he won’t bother you anymore.” Kamui’s eyes seem lit within, his grip on the sword’s hilt white-knuckled and tense. Oh, so he had noticed the tongue.

“Dear, if you would just wait a moment, I will take care of the brat and we can head home,” Seishirou steps in front of Subaru’s body, sunglasses once more firmly in place.

_What?_

“Would you _stop_ referring to him like that!” Kamui screeches, cheeks more purple than red with accumulated anger. “He didn’t agree to your psycho bullshit!”

“Oh, but he did.” Seishirou sounds so sure Subaru has to pause and check his memories on the matter.

“I did no such thing!” he says a breath later, confident (there is a single fuzzy moment, but he is reasonably sure he had actually being shocked into unconsciousness for its duration).

Seishirou turns to him with a smile so bright it hurts just looking at it. “You did, Subaru-kun. Remember? The one-minute rule.”

“…What?” Subaru says, echoing Kamui’s less-polite phrasing of the same question.

“You know,” Seishirou lifts a hand in the manner of a teacher, voice as serious as Fuuma’s obsession with Kamui’s ass, “Silence that lasts a minute or longer is consent.”

Subaru blinks. “It is not,” he says slowly and thinks, _Please, let this be a joke._

Seishirou frowns, “It is.”

“Not.”

“Is.”

“ _Not_.”

“Subaru-kun,” the Sakurazukamori sighs, sounding world-weary, and bends to grasp Subaru’s thighs. A moment later Subaru finds himself slung over a broad shoulder. There is a large hand on his ass and soft coat against the side of his face. The world has officially stopped making sense. “We can discuss this when we get home,” Seishirou compromises. Subaru watches his shoes leave footprints in the soft snow, secretly impressed with the intricateness of the Sakurazukamori’s illusion.

Wait, why is he not struggling?

“Where’s Kamui?” not too far away, Subaru hopes. Something seems to be wrong with his mind, and he needs Kamui’s pubescent jealousy if he is to keep his…erm, _virtues_ intact tonight.

“Fuuma came to pick him up a minute or two ago.” Seishirou turns so Subaru can see.

Subaru lifts his head, panic surging in his body on behalf of his younger friend. A moment later, he almost smashes his nose against Seishirou’s muscled back in a futile attempt to _unsee_ what was happening ten steps away.

Fuuma’s tongue. In places. Kamui’ does not appear to mind, what with the way his hands are...grasping certain bits of the megalomaniac's body.

“But I do.” Subaru remembers, smacks Seishirou’s left buttock to get his attention. “I mind! Leave me alone!”

“Home, Subaru-kun,” Seishirou reminds him. They pass by the writhing duo. Subaru keeps his eyes clamped shut.

Fuuma pulls away from Kamui’s face with a wet slurp to smirk at his compatriot. “He said yes?”

Subaru can feel the Sakurazukamori nod, “One-minute rule.”

“Ah.” Fuuma does something that makes Kamui squeal. “Congratulations, then.”

“Thank you.” Seishirou resumes walking. Subaru is reciting Buddhist scriptures; any and all that come to mind. Kami save his soul—

“Yuuto is throwing you a bachelor party next weekend,” Fuuma’s voice carries through the fading illusion, “And Kanoe offered to organize something for your _intended_. Since his side is one giant stick in the mud.”

“Most thoughtful,” Seishirou replies, patting a consoling hand against Subaru’s stiff back.

“Nataku wants to strip,” Kamui moans, punctuating Fuuma’s nonchalant comment. “I think I am going to ask him to do so for Kanoe’s party.”

“That would be for the best.” Seishirou agrees, trailing a hand down Subaru’s ass. “See, Subaru-kun? It is all coming together. Just imagine what our wedding will be like.”

Subaru passes out, to the sound of rushing air in his ears. It is strangely reminiscent of pleased cackling.

“Damn.” Fuuma looks from Subaru’s limp body to Seishirou’s bland expression. “Too bad you didn’t ask him to sleep with you before he did that, hm?”

Seishirou frowns. "Do not be crass, Fuuma-kun." The assassin readjusts his grip on his fiancée's behind. "I believe a spring wedding will be appropriate. Given the world is still around, of course."

Fuuma's eyes slide down Kamui's body in a decidedly wicked fashion. "We'll see." Kamui ceases gaping at Seishirou and turns to gape at Fuuma instead.

Seishirou reminds himself that rolling one's eyes is for pubescents and peasants. "Please, do. Now, if you will excuse us." 

Seishirou finds that walking through Ueno Park with Subaru at his side is quite pleasant. He makes a note to repeat the experience. Next time, Subaru might even be conscious. Seishirou whistles to himself, keeping in tune with the chocked-off screams of rage-slash-lust coming from the park behind him. He will leave the illusion up for a few hours more. Seishirou considers the associated magical drain a small price to pay for seeing Subaru walk down the aisle amid cherry-blossoms. The world not ending is a nice bonus.

Subaru makes a sleepy-sort of gurgle against Seishirou's lower back. Seishirou pats his upper thigh.

"We are going home, Subaru-kun."

Subaru mumbles something. Seishirou smiles, having made out the most important part:

" _Home_."


End file.
